Arietta & Kuster: Historia de la amistad
by Telitah
Summary: Arietta es una joven con fallo renal. Su única compañía es la ventana que está junto a su cama de hospital y un libro que relee una y otra vez. Pero un día su ocupada madre llega con un regalo que le hará recuperar el brillo de la alegría en sus ojos.


Mientras la luz del sol atravesaba las persianas de una de las habitaciones del hospital, una joven de 12 años de edad, de cabello café oscuro agarrado en dos simples y flácidas coletas que caían sobre sus hombros releía su libro preferido, aquél que su madre, una mujer de múltiples ocupaciones, le había regalado en el último cumpleaños que pudo experimentar antes de que su insuficiencia renal se complicara. La niña, de nombre Arietta, vestida con una simple bata blanca, pasaba las hojas del libro rápidamente sin mostrar más interés en ellas, con su mente en todas partes excepto en la lectura. Arietta había heredado la enfermedad de fallo renal de su padre, mismo que había fallecido por ese padecimiento cuando ella tenía cuatro años de edad. La joven no recordaba muy bien su imagen paterna, pero podía decir que era un hombre solidario, especialmente con personas enfermas. Arietta cerró su libro con suavidad y dirigió su mirada a la ventana que estaba a un lado de su camilla para observar los nítidos rayos del sol. Como todos los días, sentada en su cama y observando el paisaje que le permitía apreciar su ventana, Arietta comenzó a reflexionar; la joven había ingresado al hospital hace un mes porque su fallo renal se había complicado, y desde entonces le habían estado haciendo diálisis cada cierto tiempo.

Con un suspiro, Arietta volvió a aceptar su enfermedad y pensó en su mamá, mujer de constante movimiento y demasiadas ocupaciones; Arietta era hija única, así que la única persona importante para ella era su madre. A ella le había costado más aceptar la enfermedad de su hija, sobretodo porque tenía altas probabilidades de morir, pero poco a poco lo había ido asimilando.

"No te preocupes, mamá, que papá y yo siempre te estaremos cuidando." Le decía Arietta a su mamá cuando a ésta le llegaba una profunda tristeza y comenzaba a sollozar.

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y por ella entraron su madre y la enfermera. Arietta las miró, y después les compartió a ambas una triste sonrisa.

-Arietta, hija, ¿Cómo te has sentido? –Le preguntó su madre mientras se acercaba a su hija a abrazarla fuertemente.

-Bien, mamá, gracias. –Contestó Arietta con voz neutra para después abrazar a su madre también.

Momentos después, la mujer tomó a su hija por las mejillas y la acarició. La niña, que desde pequeña tenía una fascinación por observar los ojos de los demás y descubrir sus sentimientos a través de las pupilas, contemplaba los ojos de su madre, deslumbrada.

-Te tengo un regalo. –Mencionó su madre mientras se acercaba a la enfermera, que esperaba pacientemente en la puerta.

-Mamá, no tenías que... –Comenzó Arietta, pero se quedó anonadada en el instante en que vio un gigantesco San Bernardo entrar al cuarto. La enfermera le quitó la correa al can e invitó a la niña a acariciarlo.

-Es todo tuyo. Es muy tranquilo y un excelente compañero. –Dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Arietta observó, sentada sobre su cama y con ojos de impresión y maravilla, al perro que estaba sentado quietamente a unos centímetros de ella. La niña miró los ojos del perro; eran grandes y negros, y tenían un brillo especial que fascinó a Arietta.

-¿Puedo...? –Le preguntó Arietta a la enfermera señalando al can con timidez. La mujer asintió con la cabeza, sonriente.

La joven, dudosa, dio unas suaves palmadas sobre sus piernas, y obediente, el nuevo perro se acercó más a la niña. Una vez cerca, la niña se encorvó y estiró su pálida mano al pelaje del perro, y paulatinamente comenzó a acariciarlo en la cabeza, fascinada.

-He de irme, cariño. Tengo una junta en veinte minutos. Te veo en la noche, ¿vale? –Le dijo su madre para después besarla en la frente. La señora se fue, y segundos después se acercó la enfermera con un plato y comida para perros.

-La comida de tu nuevo compañero –Le dijo, y con una sonrisa, dejó el plato en el suelo y se despidió para continuar su trabajo con otros pacientes.

Una vez sola, Arietta miró al perro a los ojos y se quedó sin habla ante los penetrantes y redondos ojos oscuros que tenía el animal.

-Te llamaré... Kuster. No preguntes qué significa, fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió. Pero está bonito, ¿verdad? –Dijo Arietta entre suaves risitas. Nuevamente comenzó a acariciarlo, y Kuster se dejó querer.

-Que pelaje tan suave... –Susurraba la niña mientras acariciaba al perro-. Kuster, ¡tus ojos me hipnotizan!

Entonces, Arietta se encorvó aún más para poder abrazar a Kuster fuertemente.

Así pasó un rato, y la niña continuaba sentada sobre su cama frente a Kuster, acariciándolo y admirándolo.

-Nunca había tenido un perro como mascota. Pero no sé si pueda vivir mucho a tu lado. Tengo insuficiencia renal, y no creo que me quede mucho tiempo de vida... sin embargo, te prometo que el tiempo que me quede lo pasaré contigo. Tu compañía es muy bonita, Kuster, y más en estos difíciles momentos. –Arietta se detuvo, y con una débil sonrisa, acarició la nariz de Kuster-. A mi me gusta mucho cantar, ¿sabes? Lo encuentro muy relajante. ¿Te gustaría escucharme cantar?

El perro la miró, y asombrada, Arietta lo miró a él. Ambos compartieron un contacto visual corto, pero muy especial. Segundos después, el perro se acercó a la cara de la niña y la lamió. Arietta, entre maravillada y divertida, se dejó querer.

-Te cantaré, Kuster –Le decía Arietta entre risas-. Te cantaré.

Arietta lo volvió a acariciar en la cabeza, y después, comenzó a cantar.

Su melodía, suave y relajante, salía de la garganta de la niña como el sonido del viento en primavera. La voz de Arietta esparcía tranquilidad para todo aquél que la escuchaba cantar. Kuster acomodó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Arietta mientras la escuchaba pacientemente, moviendo su cola alegremente y dejándose arrullar por su dulce voz.

Momentos después, la niña terminó de entonar su melodía.

-¿Te ha gustado, Kuster? –Le preguntó Arietta, y el can le respondió agitando su cola. La niña sonrió débilmente, y en eso, Kuster se levantó y posó sus patas delanteras sobre las piernas de la niña. Arietta ahogó un grito, pero después comenzó a reír alegremente y abrazó a Kuster.

-¡Estamos del mismo tamaño! –Exclamó la joven entre risas, y a su vez, Kuster ladró.

Así pasaron los días, y poco a poco Arietta y Kuster se iban haciendo más y más unidos. La mamá de Arietta iba a visitarlos todos los días por la mañana, y estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su hija sonreír sinceramente. Su madre le ponía las croquetas a Kuster en su plato, y Arietta, encantada, observaba al can comer.

El que la niña le cantara a su perro también se había hecho una rutina; todos los días Arietta le cantaba a Kuster, y cada vez que el can la escuchaba tararear, movía la cola lleno de felicidad.

Arietta había recuperado la sonrisa después de semanas de estar con la mirada baja y sin hablar mucho, decía su enfermera. Había visto un grandioso progreso sentimental, y la mujer aseguraba que era gracias al can que la niña había recibido de regalo por parte de su madre dos semanas atrás. La niña y el perro no se habían separado desde entonces. Para lo único que la enfermera sacaba a Kuster de la habitación de la joven era para llevarlo a orinar.

En pocas palabras, la joven y el perro eran inseparables.

Pero entonces, un día, Arietta amaneció más débil que de costumbre.

Era día de diálisis. Arietta respiraba más rápido que de costumbre. Kuster, que dormía plácidamente a un lado de la cama de la joven, se levantó y se acercó a su dueña para lamer su mano izquierda cuando sintió su alteración. Arietta movió su cabeza lentamente para observar a su fiel amigo, y le sonrió.

-Buen día, Kuster. –Susurró la niña con dificultad. Arietta acercó su mano izquierda a la cabeza de su perro y lo acarició. Con un poco de dificultad, Arietta se sentó en su cama, respiró hondo y se relajó.

-Ya estoy bien Kuster, nada pasó. Solo una pequeña pesadilla, es todo. –Le dijo Arietta a su can mientras lo acariciaba-. He amanecido con intenciones de cantarte. ¿Te gustaría...?

Arietta obtuvo un movimiento de cola por respuesta.

Sonriente, la niña comenzó a cantar.

Casi con un hilo de voz cantaba la joven, pero aún así, la melodía era inmensamente relajante.

Unos momentos después, llegó la enfermera con una silla de ruedas.

-Buen día, Arietta. ¿Estás lista para tu diálisis? Tu madre te espera afuera. –Saludó la mujer. Arietta asintió débilmente con su cabeza. La enfermera se acercó a la niña para ayudarla a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Una vez acomodada, cuando la enfermera ya iba a alejarse de la habitación, Arietta la detuvo.

-Por favor, señorita enfermera, déjeme ver a Kuster. –Le suplicó con la mirada y con una débil voz. La enfermera, extrañada, la observó.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Arietta? Te escuchas un tanto mal. –Le dijo, pero la joven negó con la cabeza al instante.

-Estoy bien, enfermera. Por favor, llame a Kuster. –Finalizó la niña. La enfermera observó a Arietta una última vez y observó determinación en su mirada. Acto después, llamó al perro por su nombre.

Cuando Kuster se acercó a la niña, Arietta lo miró y sonrió débilmente.

La joven miró su suave pelaje y lo rozó, tocó sus largas orejas y las masajeó, acarició su fría y tierna nariz y observó sus grandes y oscuros ojos por unos instantes.

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos. Nunca me canso de verlos. –Susurró la niña mientras abrazaba al can lentamente. Poco a poco, lo aferró más a ella-. Y fuiste el mejor amigo que pude tener, Kuster.

Con una punzada al corazón, la enfermera se llevó las manos al pecho y observó la impactante y poderosa relación que había entre la niña y su can.

El perro agitaba su cola mientras la niña lo acariciaba por la espalda, aferrándose más a él.

-Te agradezco todos estos bellos momentos... gracias por escucharme cantar, por dejarme acariciarte, por permanecer siempre conmigo... no tengo palabras para expresar mi enorme agradecimiento hacia ti, pero creo que tampoco las necesitas. –La enfermera notó que a la niña se le quebraba la voz, y que poco a poco, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre el pelaje de Kuster-. Pues el vínculo que nos unió durante todo este tiempo no necesita de vocales para darse a entender.

Una vez más, la niña lo acarició por la cabeza, sin soltarlo.

-Te amo, Kuster. Fuiste el mejor amigo que pude tener. –Susurró Arietta. Lentamente se alejó de él y observó sus preciosos ojos por última vez-. Siempre te estaré cuidando. Como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

Y con los ojos humedecidos, Arietta besó la frente de Kuster con delicadeza.

Y con dificultad logró separar las manos de las enormes orejas del perro.

Al instante, llegó la madre de la niña.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto? –Preguntó levemente excitada, pero cuando vio la mirada de la enfermera y la escena entre su hija y su perro, se quedó sin habla.

-Arietta... –Pudo susurrar la mujer.

La niña se giró para ver a su madre, y ésta observó sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

-Mami... –Susurró la joven con un hilo de voz-. Estoy lista.

-Arietta, no lo digas de esa manera, parece como si fueras a... –Empezó la enfermera, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-Mamá, te pido, por favor, que conserves a Kuster. Quédatelo y quiérelo mucho. Tanto como yo lo quise a él... por favor. –Susurraba Arietta-. Por favor...

Sin saber muy bien, la madre asintió con la cabeza.

-Así... lo haré, pero no sé por qué me lo pides ahora. En fin, vamos a tu diálisis, que los doctores esperan.

Y con un nudo en la garganta, Arietta acarició a Kuster por última vez.

-Te amo. –Murmuró la joven mientras observaba los ojos de su can.

Entonces, la mamá de la niña salió de la habitación, y después de ella salió la enfermera llevando a Arietta. Kuster se quedó ahí en la habitación, sentado, viendo partir a su dueña. ¿A dónde? Para el can era desconocido, pero tampoco necesitaba saberlo. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, dejando a Kuster solo, el perro seguía ahí, mirando la puerta pasivamente. Y de repente sintió escuchar la dulce y pacífica voz de Arietta, e insistidamente, el perro movió la cola.

Y una vez más, los nítidos rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación.


End file.
